Being The Elder For A Change
by FireFoxImr
Summary: Harry A 25 years old man became many things including : Being The Head of the Of The department of mysteries and accidently used one of his many inventions to end up in the past : 30 years ago exactly the time the Marauders are in their fifth year, how does he cope with it and how will he act around people he knew as elders are now his peers because now he is the elder as A Teacher


Being The Elder For A Change

It was a dark night in Godric's ally and currently a year old Harry was currently working in his Office in the Ministry of Magic as the head of the Department of Mysteries .

The room was large and that was good because it was full packed with stuff everywhere, it was messy but Harry was happy it was because unlike others who think he is too lazy to clean everything out but that wasn't true, he find it easier to find things as everything has its place like on the table you have the objects that are highly dangerous if he lets them fall like : Prophecies, undefined objects that highly may break if fallen and some things he doesn't want to mention because it high likely may destroy the world if it's fallen and so you have some things scattered on the floor randomly like scrolls with ancient spells that never may be used or see the daylight (It's not like : The world destructor in some ancient language Is such a handy spell) or some objects that may contain something yet has to be discovered like a strange cup that you can never pour something in but every time turns into blood and if the tests were correct (because they couldn't risk to drink anything of what looks like blood and high likely poison the one who drank) than it taste like blood there were also some wands here in there pointing to no direction although some are high likely broken or just useless or even some may be fake (No big shocker because Harry could easily recognize a fake wizard or better said 'Muggles' wand when he sees one) and some books that held a lot of mysteries within them like a book that made everyone who tried to open it forgetting what they were trying to there was the strange aquarium with some of those brains he saw in his fifth year in Hogwarts and even after all those years they creep him yet…they were so comforting like pets they were like his fish although Fish can't kill you if they grab your brains and if you let the Aquarium fall then the brains will be scattered and attack the one of the cause.

…It isn't a great idea isn't it letting the most dangerous items just on the high tables and just scattered on the floor just asking to be stepped upon but that's actually why he made this setup , it's strange :At least one part of this department has at least let one thing broken and caused havoc or destruction (sometimes both) but Harry has never but I mean NEVER broken anything of the items he is studying or trying to find out what's behind it.

But currently Harry was doing actually a nice hobby for a change that is quiet normal….yeah right, his real hobby is inventing or improving new stuff that already exist and give it a nice twist that can be either handy or just useless or better said dangerous , he took this hobby upon by his step-father Arthur Weasley who actually taught him the basic of research and trying to improve things although instead of Muggle items he actually tried to use Magical items and give something Muggle to them, it was the opposite but Arthur actually appreciate his way of thinking and always stopped by his office even (though he is retired) always a visit and give advice or a helping hand to his hobby which he highly appreciate but right now because Arthur was always helping Fred and George in their shop on Sundays (They had to have their pranking side of someone right ?) so he was currently working alone in his office enjoying the quietness as he only heard his screwdriver working on his latest project which he highly thought he can't finish for another three years or higher.

His Office is actually quiet colorful even if the hallways were pure black and creepy, his office was actually welcoming and inviting :The Walls were dark blue with some motives of the M.o.M with some wands and brooms on another wall while his furniture gave a classic home feeling to it, it was nice and warm also (which was pleasant as the hallways were almost cold as ice) while a little radio was currently brining some old hits like :'Can you Dance like A Hippogriff ? ' as he hums the tone with the radio while enjoying the quietness as his mind was drifting to somewhere else even though he has something world destructing in his hand that could be destroying the planet if he even does the littlest thing even then, what's not dangerous about his work ? Currently our hero was trying to combine the magical parts with the core so it could be active, he tried to do this for ten weeks but with no avail.

"Come on, just a little bit of powerful magic injected into this and I can start on making the old pats connected with it so it can be used, just a little" as he points his old trusty wand at the object he was currently trying to improve and at this moment he kind of wished he didn't break Voldemort's wand or better said the Wand Of Destiny because right now he could use it well…and then break it again.

….

"Yes yes, it's already flowing in, just a little…." Said Harry with excitement yet with his still controlled fingers

…

"Darn it not again."sighing said Harry while slumping back into his comfy chair that was made of black leather.

"Darn it, it happens every time and I never get further and further, it's like I take one step ahead and I must take three steps back after….just great, I better leave it and try something else." Said Harry while looking at the black ceiling with a sigh and then he glanced at the object in front of him and sighed once again and moved closer to the object so he could work on it further.

"I guess it's a trait of a true Gryffindor :Never giving up isn't it **Ginny**." Said Harry as he moved his head to the right and saw something that stood out of all the rest in the room, well for him and that was the photo that always stood there whenever he felt sad or angry :Ginny herself who smiles at the camera , it was sweet and simple but for him it was like an angel who smiled upon him but poorly enough that smiles is for always gone along with his child.

Harry just stared at the picture like it was the same mirror that he was looking at in his first year : The one which could reflect his deepest desire and now the photo could as well be the same mirror because he couldn't look away but then he snapped and realized he was once again looking at the picture for too long : This was something some of were afraid of : Him staring at her picture for days without eating anything which he did three times would have denied it and just saying that the people should mind their own business but now he accepted it and tried to just look away in at max 5 minutes otherwise he would stare at it all day and right now he did although he gave the picture some occasional glances and then spoke again.

"I wonder what you would say if you saw me like this , would you be sad, happy, angry or would you just beat me up and say I should move on and try to enjoy my life instead of brooding over it like an Emo of 35…..I bet all of it I guess because you never were the kind to see people brood and maybe you are right I should try and enjoy it but how then , how should I enjoy life if I never knew how to enjoy it without them :Ron and Hermione, they are both with you and right now I am alone...it's kind of lonely if you are left with no one you loved except Neville who is currently in trying to recover from Crucio curse which he still isn't and I visit him every day with Luna but…it hurts seeing one of your best friends not recognizing you except I get every day a petal of the plant I gave him long ago…he still can water them and plants them also but…. I just can't talk to him anymore, he just lies there lifeless like his brain is dead and Luna herself is depressed and her father says she doesn't want to come out of her house and he also told she is still staring at all of our pictures we saw years ago…. Did you know she engraved your frame with :Best friend ? She can be weird but she is a good friend to have also….. the thing I am trying to say is : I miss you and I want to be nothing more than be with you yet…it's like every time when I try to I see you in front of me shaking your head that's it's not my time yet…." Paused Harry while tears were falling as he looks in the picture straight in the eyes and yelled :"Why can't I just die, why aren't you allowing me to be with you, I miss you, I miss your hair, I miss your smile , I miss your beautiful eyes, yeah yeah it's cliché but it's true : I miss you and that's that , I want to be with you but it's like too much to ask for being killed right here and now I mean it's not like no one tried to kill me before and right now I want to be killed yet no one does it…why …" said Harry staring at the picture who just smiled and smiled, no response of course yet Harry hoped she would say something but then….

His rage stopped like there was cold water poured all over him, making him calm and so he sighed while sitting back into his chair while looking at the ceiling once again.

"I guess there is no point yelling at you isn't it, we almost never fought and if we did then we made up in one minute and even then I would never accuse you or blame you…I guess I should stopping blaming you for all this, it's my fault after all isn't it *sigh* It really has become a habit talking to your picture hoping to get a response yet I never lose my hope not even today…..okay I better get back to work , who knows maybe I can spin time back into the moment you get killed." Said Harry with a plain voice knowing it could never happen even if the thing he was working on is trying to improve is the Time Turner : From maximum 24 hours to 48 hourse….woohoo.

"I guess I should try again to pour in some in the magical core." Said Harry lazily as he pointed his wand again at the Time Turner which lays on his desk , as he casts another glance at Ginny's picture he then speaks just let a spark fly of his wand with no effort at all.

And…

…

…..

….

Nothing happened

"Ok that was try number 6999 let's go for the 7000 hundredth…yay." Said Harry bored and once again sent a golden spark at the Time Turner

And then.

….

…..

….

Nothing happened

"I knew this was pointless even though I kind of hoped the 7000 would be a magical number…oh well maybe number 7001 is going to be a better one-" but he never could finish his phrase :

Instantly the Time Turner shined in a flash was starting to float in the air as a golden flash was once again given in the room and Harry looked at the device that seemingly was working with a shocking look while he accidently let his wand drop on the ground.

"Wait.-Oh-Why-Why-"said Harry shocked but then he saw the Time Turner spinning like crazy and Harry had just one thing to say :

"Oh shit." With open eyes as he realized what was going to happen as he closes his eyes as the time turner exploded in a bright yellow light.

And he was gone

…**..**

…

…

…**..**

'I think I am going to throw up.'

…..

….

…

…

….

…

'Seriously , I am.'

….

….

…

…

And then…it stopped.

'W-what's going on ?'realized Harry as he felt his head was normal again and not spinning in that strange vortex which was horrible so he just sighed and stood up while dusting of his muggle clothes, he was glad Arthur brought him some clothes that were his style : Old fashioned beige coat with some brown shoes light gray pants and a blue blouse.

And then he realized something…..

'W-where am I ?'thought Harry shocked as he started to look around and saw he wasn't in his office anymore : He was outside, green hills and grass and nothing more….he never saw this before.

"W-where am I ?"asked Harry to himself shocked while looking around and then he starts to scratch his head :"Great no I am lost in the middle of nowhere ,oh well I should better…"

And then Harry stopped :"W-where is my wand !" yelled Harry shocked while smacking his head on the same time : Stupid stupid stupid, how could I let my wand drop on the ground just like that…Fu-Darn it !" yelled Harry while kicking the ground in frustration : Great, I am in the middle of nowhere, lost **and **I don't have my wand with me..just great, maybe I should apparate… yeah right and next thing I would do is propose Draco to marry me while declaring my undying love to Flully while kissing a dementor who would love to kiss me…*sigh* I better should walk and look for help, it shouldn't be that hard to look for help, right ?"asked Harry to himself while he starts to do that.

"Oh well I should better enjoy the scenery I guess." Said Harry while he starts to walk in somewhere in the middle of Nowhere

**An hour later**

"You don't know where I can find a wizard to help my back into my office, don't you ?"

"M-meeeheeeh."

"I guess not but thanks for your help sir."

"M-meeeeh."

"Oh sorry Ma'am." Said Harry while giving the Sheep a nod while the sheep gave a cry back.

Harry had asked around a hundredth sheep in this forgotten land of don't know where and he has no idea what to do and he walks again but he stopped as his feet were starting to hurt.

Harry sighed and said to himself :"I better find somewhere I can rest or eat a bit, maybe some meat would do me good, I haven't eaten all day." Said Harry as his stomach said the same

"Bl-Eehehehehe."

"Yeah yeah it's not sheep I promise." Said Harry sighing while the sheep then nudged to him as she started to smell him and then responded

"M-mehehehehe."

"I should fly ?!" asked Harry in amazement :" But how can I fly I don't even have a broom….oh wait how can I be so stupid." Said Harry as he starts running in excitement as he realized something he had seen over his head but before that he turns around and said :"Thanks ma'am."

"M-Meee eeeh ." responded the female sheep

Currently our Hero was running in excitement even though he did this very often.

"Of course how I could I forget what I am , I don't need a broom, how stupid, ok it's time to become The Death." Said Harry as he jumped in the air.

And suddenly Harry disappeared.

…..

…

…

…

And a Thestral appeared !

It was a slim but tall black horse with his green eyes filled with excitement as he started to spread his bat like wings, oh how much he loved this form and it is also combined with a of advantages too :

It was horse like so he could carry many and heavy things including people

He could run like the wind

He could fly

He could hear from very far away

His sight was perfect

But mostly :The thestrals could only be seen by people who have seen dead but he could see them, it was just great : He is known for being the only one able to transform into one and was also kept from public because otherwise everyone knew the great Potter was able to change into a being that no one could see :It would cause havoc actually but he was grateful as he didn't want people to know about his past as the Horse like creature had a deep meaning and being called the animal of Death wasn't a pet name.

Right now our hero flew through the air with a great speed even though he didn't even try, he felt the air hitting his Thestral face and he was doing some loops in the air combined with some sharp turns and dives.

It was strange but so….soooo..natural : It wasn't like flying a broom nor transporting but it was something like that yet not and it was perfect :No thing he had to sit on nor anything that made his head turn and made him throw up : Just him and the sky with sometimes the sun at his side, he just felt perfectly fine but poorly enough to all good things came an end.

"I better get down before I exhaust myself, my wings are already growing tired and my stomach is growling :"I better eat first I guess." Sighed Harry in horse language as he starts to think about the things he could eat :

Sheep ?

No not really because he bet he would get the female sheep back at him if she hears him eating one of her relatives (he hoped would be her cousin though because it seems she hates him and wouldn't mind if he ate him but he couldn't risk it)

Fruit ? No there weren't any trees

Grass ? Possibly even though it tastes horrible but like he said :He needed meat so that's out of question and would be used as a last resort.

"Wait did I just smell a rabbit ?"asked Harry suddenly as he turns around and saw indeed :A rabbit unaware of his presence while just standing on the grass just jumping to the left and right.

"Well that's settled then, ok here I go." Said Harry to himself as he started to run towards the rabbit who instantly saw Harry coming and he tries to run away but… trying to run from a Thestral Harry is like Ron who eats like a proper gentleman while not accepting seconds :Impossible.

Harry was currently holding the dead rabbit in his mouth while he starts to crunch through it, the rabbit was sweet but it missed some things though but hey you can't complain about food after surviving Ron's cooking skills : No offence but the boy can't cook for no meter not even a troll would even try to eat it.

And everything was fine and all …..until he heard an all too familiar voice : And he wanted to run away right here and now before he did anything horrible.

"Oh what do we have here :A Thestral, I never expected to have a meeting with one here though but do tell me :Are you lost, are you hungry, are you abandoned ?" said a voice with a lot of care and love within it combined with Compassion

Oh how Harry just wanted to run away on this moment but he knew he couldn't, he just needed to see him once to make it sure his ears didn't betray him.

He turned around and just said one thing :"Professor Dumbledore." With shock

And then he saw his old head master :Old yet younger than before and still alive with the same old beard, he wore a brown coat with black pants and a black blouse under it, it made Harry stare for a minute as he never saw the man like this before : He seemed more alive than ever before but then he paused…Alive….

Where is he, how is Dumbledore back alive, what is this, is this fake or….. did he travel back to the past….did he really travel back to the past or were his eyes betraying him ?

Did the Time Turner really send him back in time or was his mind betraying him and right now he tries not to turn back and hug the man because he still wasn't sure if this was a trick or just a bad dream or even reality.

"Are you alright, are you hungry, are you afraid, you don't have to : My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am the head of Hogwarts a school made for upcoming wizards to study magic in every branch possible and I have a caretaker named Hagrid who loves creatures like you as he is already trying to breed more Thestrals in our area as you are quiet a special fellow, are you lost because I can give you a home until you can find your way back." Said the man with a twinkle in his eyes as Harry didn't leave but in truth he wanted to :He was confused and didn't know what to do but…..he didn't leave he just stood there and never noticed Albus coming towards him and started to pet his head in a careful way, like he was a just born animal and that reminded him how Dumbledore was : Loving, compassionating, understanding, noble, strong, powerful yet he had a selfish side and an untrusting one and that last made him pause, should he trust him run away so he couldn't be misguided by him with not enough information so he would die but without the luck he got from before ?

"Do you want me to take care of you or should I help you back home ?"asked Dumbledore and that made Harry widen his eyes at the man who just notice now his green eyes

'This is a different Dumbledore,he would have leave me no choice but to let me think he was my best choice and let me live at Hogwarts which I don't mind if I was an animal but now he gives me a choice, this is different, I don't know how far I am in the past but maybe…just maybe I can make a difference and I need to start with him but Harry widened his eyes once he saw Dumbledore turning his back towards his back while he said :

"I believe I have an apple for you,I believe you like them ?"asked Dumbledore while he searched through his old traveler's back while he showed his back to Harry who stood there and just nodded to himself.

"That won't be necessary professor ." said A now human form Harry with a slightly but shivering voice making the man turn around and saw Harry as a man making the older man widen his eyes and the only thing he could say was :

"Oh my."

**I hope you liked this first chapter, expect longer chapters also by the way.**

**Did it raise some questions : Ask them and I will answer**

**Did you like it and want to see more : Follow and Favorite and that includes if you want faster updates**

**Hope you liked it and I was Fire Peace.**


End file.
